


Banana

by Halunygin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance, Sirius has bad fashion sense, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Sirius and Remus go out on a date, and Sirius's outfit resembles fruit.





	Banana

"Hey, Remus, whatcha doing?"

Remus looked up from the Transfiguration essay he was working on to see a red haired girl with green eyes.

"Good afternoon to you too, Lily. I'm just waiting for Sirius, we're going to Hogsmeade as soon as he's dressed."

Lily grinned at that, and Remus tried not to roll his eyes. Ever since he and Sirius had made their relationship public, Lily had been extra sweet around them. James took advantage of that as often as he could, but he still hadn't gotten a date out of her. Speaking of his best friend, James came down the stairs leading to their dorm, smiling to himself.

"Hey, Lily Flower. Remus, Sirius is almost ready. He had an outfit planned for your first date of the year."

James bit down on his knuckle, a sure sign he was stifling laughter. Remus furrowed his brow.

"Should I be worried?"

Lily let out a gasp, and covered her mouth, giggling.

"Yes, Remus, you should."

Remus turned to face the staircase. What descended was not Sirius Black. This wasn't even human. The other Gryffindors stopped what they were doing to stare at the thing. The Common Room was filled with murmurs.

"Hey, Rem, you ready to go?"

Remus was wide eyed and his mouth was open in shock.

"What the hell are you wearing?" was what he managed to say. Sirius looked over his outfit.

"You like it? I saw it in a muggle shop, and it was so amazing, I had to have it."

James, meanwhile, was collapsed in laughter on the couch. Lily managed to choke out "It's very yellow" before succumbing to laughter once more. Indeed it was. Sirius seemed to be wearing a yellow body suit that clung to him everywhere. Sirius frowned.

"These two are nuts" he declared to Remus, gesturing to James and Lily. "So you ready to go?"

* * *

They walked through the streets of Hogmeade, and attracted the attention of many of the passerby, but Sirius either didn't notice or didn't care. Both were highly plausible. He just kept talking, and gesturing the whole way to the Three Broomsticks. When they sat down at a table, a waiter immediately came over to talk their order, and coughed.

"What'll you have, boys?"

"Two butterbeers, thank you" Remus replied. Sirius smiled lovingly at him, and ran his thumb across Remus's hand. Their butterbeers came, and went, and Remus would have been having so much fun if it weren't for that stupid yellow outfit.

"Remus, you've been giving me odd looks since we left Gryffindor tower, what's wrong?" Sirius asked. Remus hadn't planned on saying anything, but it burst out of his mouth, being the only thing on his mind.

"You look like a banana."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, before laughing. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"You wanna know if I like your outfit? I hate it! It's weird and yellow, and I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but it's really bad!" Remus turned pink. This was why he was supposed to keep his emotions to himself.

Sirius grinned. "You should have said something, Moony. We can go back up to the school, and I'll change. Will that make you chill out a little?"

Remus nodded, confused.

"Aren't you a little upset? I mean, you said you loved it."

Sirius stood up, stretching.

"I would be, but this bloody thing is so itchy! I thought you liked it on me, or I would've changed before leaving."

Remus laughed, and the pair paid for their drinks, and left the pub. Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius's waist.

"I love you" he whispered. Sirius returned the one armed hug.

"Even if I look like a banana?"

Remus snorted. "Yep, even then."


End file.
